Whispering Love: Eternal Affliction
by Hotsuma09
Summary: Continuation of the 1st fanfic, Whispering Love.
1. Chapter 1

Whispering Love

A Tenchi and Ryoko fanfic

* * *

Whispering Love

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly." Ryoko placed her hand to her ear. Dr. Sakura, Mitoko chuckled, "Your going to be a mother." she said with a smile, and reached out her placing on Ryoko's knee, "A mother."

Ryoko felt her eyes becoming cloudy. "Me...A mother, why now?" Ryoko thought aloud,

"Ms. Hakubi, if you don't mind me asking. Are you having a child out of wedlock?" the doctor asked with a concern expression.

"Wedlock, what is that?"

"Oh, I thought you knew what meant. I'm sorry. Well, it means that a child is conceived through unmarried parents. Are you married?"

"…No, I'm not."

"That is not good. Well there are two choices you can make, there are to: Have an abortion or go forth with the birth and marry the father of the child." Ryoko ran her hands through her hair before allowing her elbows to rest on her lap. She rocked crying hysterically.

"What have I done? What have I gotten myself into?" Ryoko shouted.

"Ms. Hakubi, I feel sorry for you. A young girl like you shouldn't be in this predicament. Tell you what, there is an abortion pill that you can take now and tonight, would you like to take it now?" Mitoko asked consoling Ryoko.

"…No, I can't kill this child. This child is innocent; it's me who deserves the consequences." Ryoko was shock at her words but they came from her heart, never in her life has she ever took the blame for something, unless it was dealing with Tenchi. But this was her child, and surprisingly Hotsuma's child as well.

"Glad you have made that choice; many young girls come in here like yourself. Sometimes I have to deliver bad news such as telling those little schoolgirls that they have HIV or STDs or like you, that they're pregnant." Dr. Mitoko went to her desk and brought a few booklets to Ryoko.

"What are these for?" Ryoko asked.

"These would help you, in talking with family and maybe the child's father. And this other booklet is if you consider doing an abortion…well this is the pill and also you can get it done surgically. As for the other booklets, it's basically about parenthood."

Ryoko looked down at the booklets, "So these are to help me and stuff." Dr. Mitoko smiled, "Yes, so I'll let you go now. Here's a bag, don't want him to know just by seeing the books." Ryoko looked to the doctor, Dr. Mitoko reminded Ryoko of Washu.

"When can I see you again?" Dr. Mitoko placed her index finger to her chin before looking at her Calendar. "Hmm…anytime in October is fine." Ryoko bowed and exit the room; she looked down the corridor and gulped. "Mrs. Hakubi, please this way." the nurse instructed and guided Ryoko to the room.

"Is everything alright?" Hotsuma ushered Ryoko to the bed. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Hotsuma sang out, waving his hands in a circular motion.

"Huh…oh yeah. I'm alright. Just starving." Ryoko made an awkward smile. "Now, go outside I need to dress."

"I already see you naked, what more you have to hide?" Hotsuma said in a joking manner, which caused Ryoko to push him out literally.

"So what did the doctor say?" Hotsuma asked as he sipped his tea.

"Why, are you that curious?" Ryoko playfully responded as she devours her ramen noodles.

"Yes, I am **that** serious. Now spill." Hotsuma sat back in his chair. Ryoko scoped the room, at the window Ryoko spotted a woman feeding her baby; she smiled at how the mother and child interacted. The mother played with the spoon, in a way that can be an enactment of a plane-diving and doing loops, and the baby would giggle awaiting the landing.

"Why are you watching them, your getting stranger by the minute?" Hotsuma spat as he found what grabbed Ryoko's attention. Ryoko slowly turned her head and looked directly in to Hotsuma's eyes; "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant, with what?" Hotsuma shot up from his seat. It was not long that he registered his surroundings. People looked at him surprise at his outburst, while some teenagers in the foreground giggled behind their hands as they point out his identity.

Ryoko looked up at him with an opened mouth; she looked around and turned her attention back to him.

"Sit down." Ryoko whispered tugging on his leather jacket. Hotsuma snatch his arm from her, and reluctantly sat back down.

"Pregnant with what? Your child, Hotsuma."

"I cannot consent to it." He sternly said as held Ryoko's chair back.

"What the hell you mean you cannot consent to it?"

"That's what I said. Ryoko, you gave up your powers to be a normal human being. But because your body is not capable of reproducing, there is no way you can carry a child for nine months."

"That is ridiculous. You're saying that I am not strong enough." Ryoko allowed her elbows to rest on the table as she listens to Hotsuma persuasive lecture.

"…the point is I can't consent to it, and you're going to have an abortion. End of story." Ryoko looked to him, "Why do you constantly treat me like a kid?" Ryoko shot up from her chair and grabbed her brown leather coat and was about to head out of the restaurant when Hotsuma grabbed her arm. "Where do you think your going?" he asked. "I'm going home! Now unhand me." Ryoko threatened. "How are you going to do that?" Hotsuma asked still not unhanding Ryoko. "Taxi, now let me go!" Hotsuma let go of her, and watched her retreating back. When Ryoko was out of sight Hotsuma turned to find that they had spectators. People stared, Kids stared, Waiters stared; Hotsuma cleared his throat and walked over to the table, drop the money for the check and grabbed his jacket walked out without even turning back.

* * *

To Be Continue….

A/N: I am beat…next chapter, Ryoko has to decide either to get an abortion or morally bring a child in to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa Boyce**

**Whispering Love**

Author's note: Sorry for being away for so long, school is the first priority. Hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

* * *

"Oh Ryoko, Where have you been?" Mihoshi called out to Ryoko as she walked into the living room. "Ryoko?" Mihoshi called out with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ah…sorry, I've just been doing window shopping…needed time for myself." Ryoko said as she took a seat next to Kiyone, who turned her attention to the gossip page in the magazine.

"That's understandable." Mihoshi nodded. "So you did not get the lingerie you wanted for the honeymoon." Ryoko made a nervous laugh.

"Won't you mind your business, Mihoshi!" Kiyone shouted. "I think that applies to you as well, Kiyone." Ryoko added as she took a seat, pointing to the Takeshi Kaneshiro love affair with Crystal Kay article. Kiyone met eyes with Ryoko, "That's a different story" And she immediately turned to the next page. It was not long before they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Hey, Ryoko your home." Tenchi said as he took off his shoes and planted a kiss on top of Ryoko forehead. "Yeah. I'm home…" Ryoko trailed off, sighing, '_Pregnant_." Ryoko forgot that she had this little person growing inside of her. Ryoko absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Ryoko." Tenchi called out to her, Ryoko continued to rub her stomach. "Hey!" Tenchi shouted again. Mihoshi grabbed Ryoko's arm gently, taken Ryoko's mind away from her stomach. "Ah, what is it?" she asked out. Tenchi came to the table with a concern look written across his face, "Are you okay? You were out of it for a bit." Ryoko stared up at him, not completely registering what he just said to her. "Ryoko?" Tenchi called out to her, not getting a response, he went to her. "What's up with you?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko turned to him, with tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm tired, time for bed." she replied hugging him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tenchi stayed in the kneeling position, while Kiyone peeked at him from her magazine. Mihoshi eyes darted from Tenchi to Kiyone, and then she turned to the door that Ryoko just closed. "Wow, okay, um…so who's hungry?" Mihoshi asked as she got up. Kiyone slammed the magazine down on the table, "I am but I don't want you to cook. Might end up sending us to the hospital tonight, from food poisoning." Kiyone muttered as she walked pass the blond.

"I may be going senile, sense when the bathroom is the bedroom." Tenchi jokingly said knocking on the bathroom door. "It's still a room isn't it?" Ryoko remarked as she walked out the bathroom. Tenchi took her hand and head outside with her in tow.

"What's wrong with you?" Tenchi placed his hands on her shoulders gripping them.

"Nothing is wrong, Tenchi." Ryoko said looking into his eyes.

"You think I was born yesterday, I can see it." He took his hands from her shoulders, feeling anger build up in his chest.

"No, I am fine. Okay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "I'm going to find out eventually."

Ryoko felt like her heart stopped, his words were icy. She looked at him, he stared back at her with a seriousness that she never saw before. He dropped his arms from around her waist, removing hers in the process. He turned her towards the apartment door, and took her inside.

Hotsuma sat on his black leather couch, his head rested on the arm of the couch. _'So I got her pregnant, what now? My worst nightmare has come to pass…'_ The door bell rang, Hotsuma grunted as he walked towards the door. He peeked through the hole, it was Kaeru.

"What do you want?" Hotsuma asked placing the latch on the door, which stopped the door from opening all the way.

"Let me in." Kaeru commanded, gently pushing the door.

"No, why are you here?" Hotsuma inquired.

Feeling defeated Kaeru placed her hair to the side. "You didn't return today."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. So?" Hotsuma gave a sideways glance.

"Is it because of her? She is taking a lot of your time. You need to focus on your career now." Kaeru pleaded, she saw Hotsuma looked down to the ground, she saw him ran his hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. "What's wrong?" Kaeru asked.

"She's carrying my child." Hotsuma said closing the door in the now stunned Kaeru's face.

'_Did I just heard him correctly?' _Kaeru thought to herself, feeling like her hearing deceive her, she bang on his door again and again, but nothing. Kaeru fell back on his apartment door, tears falling from her eyes. '_Hotsuma, how could impregnate her? How could you do this to sister?!'_ Kaeru throw her bag away from her.

In the apartment, Hotsuma covered his face with his hands. Tears streamed down his face. He bit his bottom lip. His eyes open revealing the musical notes of a song that was still in the works, then, with such anger he grabbed it ripping it. He went into a blinded rage and kick every item that was in his reach. When all was done, the piano room was in an utter mess.

The next morning, Kiyone and Mihoshi set out to work and then go house hunting after.

Tenchi laid beside Ryoko, staring up at the ceiling, while Ryoko backed him trying her best not to go to the bathroom were she so urgently needed to. "Are you awake?" Tenchi called out. Ryoko turned to him, "Tenchi, Whatever trouble comes our way, you promise to be there for me?" Tenchi propped his head on his hand, "Of course I would, by why speak of this now?" Ryoko looked down, "Our lives…hmm…I don't know, I am not making sense, please forget I ever spoke of that." She said getting up walking to the bathroom. "Okay as you wish." Tenchi got up to prepare for his departure in a couple of hours.

"Okay, Where in the Kamisama's name is Tenchi?" Noboyuki called out gripping his newspaper.

"Ahh Noboyuki, he is in Tokyo with the girls, he should be coming back soon." Lord Katsuhito replied sipping his tea. "He has no choice, he has to tend to the fields."

"Yeah, he is not that irresponsible. But, I miss my son!" Noboyuki shouted.

"What a nuisance…" Lord Katsuhito muttered before sipping the clear liquid.

"What was that father?" Noboyuki looked with pleading eyes.

"Grandpa, Father, I miss Tenchi." A blue-haired little girl came and sat between the two men.

"We all do." Noboyuki said taking the little girl into his arm.

"Ayeka and Sakuya, are fighting almost every night due to his absence I cant take it anymore." The little girl sadly recalled. "I can't take it anymore."

"I can't take it anymore!" A high pitch voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Could you be any louder." A sarcastic voice came out of the kitchen.

"Tenchiiiii!" Sasami wailed as she ran to the kitchen with Noike, who was unnerved by the two loud female occupants.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You have replaced Ryoko, unfortunately your worse than her." Ayeka said as approached the fuming raven-haired woman.

"You don't have power now that you're here on earth, got it? As I told many times get off your high horse!" Sakuya shouted exaggerating every word with her pointed finger, she stormed off before Ayeka could utter a word.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Please Review, u guys plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispering Love**

**Lisa Boyce**

**A/N: Thanks for the recent review, it meant alot.**

**

* * *

**"Kaeru, have you seen or spoke to Hotsuma?" the manager called out to her as he walked in to the room.

"No." a devastated Kaeru responded. The manager walked over to the bar, hearing her voice made him turn around. "What is wrong?" he asked as he sat alongside her. Kaeru look at him, The manager got a full view of her teary eyes. "Kaeru, what is it? Tell me." he put his hand on hers. Kaeru grabbed a tissue before she spoke, "It's Hotsuma." The manger shot up from his seat, "What happened? Did he do anything to you? Wait, 'til I see him. He's going to be sorry!"

"No-No. It is he who is sorry." Kaeru grabbed the manager's arm.

"What you mean?" The manager slowly sat back down.

"He has…he has impregnated, a schoolgirl." Kaeru said.

"What?! This is bad." The manager rested his clasp hands on his chin. "These people are coming to have an interview with new singers and songwriters. Hotsuma is the best songwriter of this generation. And he messed up, big time. What must I do? I left a voice message, and to call back and tell him forget it…ahh Kamisama!"

"I told him over and over its going to ruin his career, but he is so strong minded." Kaeru rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, I am. What I got to lose?" Ryoko smiled. Tenchi stared into her eyes, "I love you." Ryoko kissed him, "Love you too." Giving one last kiss Tenchi pulled his bag strap on his shoulder and entered the train. Once the door closed, Ryoko blew a kiss and watch as the metal snake made its way down the tracks.

Ryoko sadly gave one more smile before she made her way out the station. Entering the busy streets of Tokyo, Ryoko could not make up her mind as to where to go. Soon enough she decided to see Hotsuma.

Ryoko exited the Taxi and gulped once she stood in front the gates of his apartment building, exhaling, she walked inside.

Inside Hotsuma laid on his couch, intoxicated by his thoughts, 'til the knock brought him into reality. He walked over and peeked through the door, he reluctantly opened the door and eye the woman before him.

"Hi." A nervous Ryoko said. Hotsuma did not reply, he moved away for her to walk in. Ryoko entered, while he closed the door behind her. The blond man remained silent causing her to be more comfortable. Ryoko sat beside him on the couch, running her hands through 'invisible' pleats from her dress. They remained silent for a couple of minutes before Hotsuma shifted his position on the couch.

"I was thinking…" Ryoko started but when she saw the look Hotsuma was giving her she stopped.

"Thinking about what?" He questioned examining her form.

"That I should get an abortion." She finished, taking out an album from her bag. "These are the sonograms." She handed Hotsuma the book that consisted 6 pictures of the unborn child.

"I think that would be the best for us." He said observing the cover of the pink album. Ryoko looked to him, "Are you really considering that I should? For God sake, it's a human being inside of me!" Ryoko shot up from her seat, Hotsuma grabbed her arm pulling her back down. "Stop it. Have you forgotten who I am?! I am a heartless man. I don't give a damn if it's a human being inside of you, technically, it can't feel anything, its unformed!" Hotsuma snapped at her, Ryoko felt tears emerging from her eyes, and anger burning in her chest. "Let go of me! Now I really want to get this abortion, I don't want to grow an evil seed, anymore!" She yelled as she stormed out of the apartment. Hotsuma took the album and threw it on the adjacent wall, he saw a white paper fell out. Becoming curious he took the album and the paper, it read:

Hello my baby,

Having you is the second happiest event in my life

I don't wish to give you up so easily, due to my poor health & the current situation I'm going through…

In the event something does happen to me, I would always love you.

Remember to always respect your father…

Hotsuma placed the book against his forehead.

Ryoko sat in the nurse's office. "110 over 63. Don't be concerned, okay?" the nurse reassured removing the stethoscope from her neck. Ryoko watched the nurse as she spoke to another in the room in front of her. The nurse returned, "Okay, your all set, Ms. Hakubi, please wait outside 'til your called."

In the waiting room, Ryoko waited, suddenly a baby in the far left corner burst out in a cry, the mother tried desperately to calm the infant down. Ryoko bit down on her bottom lip, "Masaki, Ryoko." The nurse called as she peeked her head through the door beckoning the former pirate. Ryoko gulped. She stood. Slowly walking to the door.

* * *

**CliffHanger…**

**To Be continued…**

**A/N: Its getting quite late…continuation is being posted tomorrow or something this week.**

**Love & Respect**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction**

**Whispering Love Chapter 27**

**Lisa Boyce**

A hand reach out and take Ryoko's hand from the door knob, she spun around to look at the offender. "Hotsuma…" Ryoko to the tall blond man before her.

"I'm sorry…I can't let you do this. If you give up having the baby, your heart would be crushed before your body gives out. Not only is your health important to me, but your feelings are too. Let's raise this baby together." He held her shoulders.

"Hotsuma…" Ryoko was speechless, tears start to form in her eyes. She attempted to crack a smile but broke down. Hotsuma felt the atmosphere was influencing this mood, "Let's get out of here." He brought his arm around her shoulders and walked out the clinic.

In the meantime, Washu as trying to pry herself out of Hotsuma's toilet. "Stupid dimensional tunnel!" she grunted trying to get her foot out of the hole. With one more curse and pull, she was out. "Phew! Now where is that man?!" She burst open the door, in hopes of startling the blond Adonis, but she was welcomed with an empty living room. Washu pouted. Washu was about to creep into the piano room when all of a sudden keys rattled in the door, scaring her.

Hotsuma saw a figure, similar to a child's figure, he turned the light on. "Washu? What are you doing here?" He asked stepping to the side for Ryoko to come in. Once Washu caught site of her daughter, she transformed into her adult form, and came to her daughter with open arms. Hotsuma stared at the woman, "Why when I blink your someone different, how the hell do you do that?" His response came in a shove.

"Oh my baby, haven't seen you in a while. Take a seat my sweety. How are you feeling?

I bet everything is just peachy, isn't it? Everyone misses you at home. Hell I miss you more." Washu rambled causing Ryoko to look at her in a stranger manner. Washu stopped suddenly , "What's with the look?" Ryoko shake her head and sat back in the couch.

Hotsuma handed Washu red wine, and proceeded to sit beside Ryoko, when Washu reached over her daughter and planted her hand on Hotsuma's behind. "No you sit beside me." Ryoko looked at her mother questionably, "What's with the weird behavior?!" Washu laughed then became serious, before she could answer; Ryoko snapped. "Look before you reprimand me for going ahead with the pregnancy, you don't have to worry about its Hotsuma's and I decision. I know I can survive my term and the birth. Trust me, I know I can do this and I'll be fine. I swear!" Ryoko placed her hand on her mother's knee. Hotsuma look on in curiosity between the mother and daughter.

Washu was silent for a long time, she stared at her daughter's hand on her knee. She turned to Hotsuma, "Is this so? You think she is strong enough to go along with this pregnancy?"

Hotsuma looked to her then to Ryoko, and then to his glass of the scarce remains of the red wine. "Yes, I do. I've forgotten Ryoko's strength, she is a fighter. I , too was worried about her carrying the baby, but we have to consider that this is a human being."

Washu began to tear up, "Ryoko, this is hard for me. You said you don't want me to worry or be said, but we all know that is just talk. You always making me, Hotsuma and others around you worry for you. It's only natural I won't last!" Washu break down, she covered her face with her hands, Hotsuma put his arm around her and rubbed her right arm. She raised her head again, with anger in her eyes "Enough already! Do as you wish! I won't easily cry for you anymore, today is the last day I ever cry for you….the last time! From now on, stop doing things that will make me cry…" She said as she got up and walked to the window, backing the two. "…This is the last time, I'll cry for you." Washu began to weep. Ryoko cried at her mother's words the whole time, Hotsuma felt guilty as he sat there, looking at the two. "Mother!" Ryoko got up and ran to her mother, she held her weeping mother in her arms. "Mom…" Washu held her tighter. Hotsuma walked over to the two, he held both of them. Washu looked at him, then smile, and put her arm around his waist. He planted a kiss on her forehead and did the same with Ryoko.

The trio parted and stood staring at each other…well at least the mother and daughter. "My baby…My baby, is having a baby." She gave her daughter a hug, smiling ear to ear but once she got back into her daughter's view, she frowned. "What's wrong, Mom?" Ryoko held her mother's hands. "Tenchi…you haven't told him." Hotsuma looked to Ryoko, "That's another hurdle…"he said as he sat back down on the couch. Ryoko ran her hand through her hair, "What have I gotten myself into?" Hotsuma and Washu exchange glances, "If it helps, do you want me and Hotsuma to be there?" Ryoko nodded.

**To be Continued**

**Please Review you guys, sorry I am soo tired…**

**Stay tune!**

**Confession to Tenchi!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction**

**Whispering Love**

**Lisa Boyce**

**Chapter 28**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tenchi! Your back!" came little blue-haired girl running with her arms wide.

"Sasami!" Tenchi knelt to embrace the little one. Sasami wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. "We've…well I have missed you, Tenchi!" she wailed and held the dark haired man close to her. "Miss you too, Sa-!" He began but was cut off by two females off in the distance--Ayeka and Sakuya. "Tenchi!" both women shouted at the same time, but stared daggers at each other before running out to him. "Tenchi, I've missed you! How was Tokyo?" Sakuya take his bag from his shoulders and Sasami held his hand bring him into the house.

"Big Brother, boy, we have a big dinner plan out for you!" Sasami guided Tenchi to the table with Yosho and Nobuyuki who quickly grabbed his son in a bear hug. "Oh my son, how I missed you!" Tenchi slowly embraced his father, "I- I missed you too, dad. But I haven't been away that long." Noboyuki draw back, "Well your right…just didn't want to have to do your chores another day. Oh Kami, my back hurts." He rubbed his lower back, Tenchi smiled and through clench teeth, "Good to know, dad…good to know."

"So how is everyone in Tokyo? We haven't seen Ryoko in ages." Noike asked as she took her seat next to Yosho. Tenchi stop short of what he was doing, "She's okay, acting a bit weird though." His thoughts of Ryoko never really surfaced until Noike brought her up. Noike slowly peered up at him, "Is there something wrong with her?" Tenchi shook his head vigorously, "I'm sorry, I must've thought out loud. Don't worry." He continued to eat, Sasami glanced around the table, "Hey where's Washu?"

"Well, have you thought about anything to say to him?" Hotsuma break the 10 minute silence between mother and daughter. Ryoko look at him, "It is your fault though." Hotsuma was about to say something but she was right, he stifled his response by consuming his glass of red wine. Ryoko watched him for a bit, "Have nothing to say? You're the one who got me knocked up, and you just sit there drinking that bloody liquid. Have you no sympathy?!" Hotsuma eyed her, then he cleared his throat as he placed his glass down on the coffee table. With a swift movement he grabbed her by her by the collar, leaving her upper body to rest over the chair rim, "I do have sympathy, I'm letting you have this freaking child!" Washu had enough of the two, "Okay enough cut it out!" she said as she pried Hotsuma from Ryoko. "We got to be serious!" Washu said as she clasped her hands.

**One week later…**

Mihoshi and Kiyone has already moved into a two story home. It consisted of four rooms, Mihoshi and Kiyone shared one room across from Ryoko's room the other rooms were vacant for the rest of the clan. In Ryoko's room, Washu and Ryoko sat on the bed pondering on what to tell Tenchi once he arrives.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Washu asked as she took Ryoko's hand. Ryoko rose from the bed and walked over to the window, she looked down and her heart sink. There Tenchi coming out of the taxi, with a bright smile on his face. He was greeted by Mihoshi with open arms. Behind Ryoko, Washu arms snake around her daughter and rested her head upon her daughters slightly trembling shoulder. "I'll be there, don't you dare worry." Washu muttered as she nuzzled into her daughter's neck, "Let's go down and greet him."

They walked down the steps, well at least Washu did. Ryoko took her slow time and held on to the banister, she felt her palms get sweatier the more she approached. She reached the landing and was greeted by Tenchi's charming smile. Ryoko, have she was not stuck on the spot, would have ran back up the stairs; but she couldn't. "Hi Tenchi." Ryoko uttered softly. He walked up to the landing, and wrapped his arms around her. He brought her into a hug but felt a bulge that he never felt before. He allowed space between them, and peered down. He was hoping to have seen Ryoko with her hands over her stomach to justify the bulge he felt, but there was none. Ryoko felt her heart was about to burst, as Tenchi ran his hand over her stomach. Tenchi brows furrowed, as he ran his hand over and over he felt a hard bump in the middle of Ryoko's stomach. Tenchi parted his lips to say something but nothing wouldn't come out. Ryoko felt tears forming from her eyes, "Tenchi…" she began, she bit her bottom lip; "I'm pregnant." Tenchi stared at her, he thought his hearing had failed him. "Wait what? How can that be?" He stepped back and turned to the others. Washu sat down and patted on the seat beside her, "Tenchi come here." Tenchi did as he was told.

"Tenchi, Ryoko is pregnant, and the father of the baby is Hotsuma." Washu said with out hesitation. At that moment the door bell rung, a stunned Mihoshi opened the door, it was Hotsuma. Tenchi stood up slowly as Hotsuma walked in the room, Tenchi tried to maintain his heart rate, but couldn't. He clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes. Hotsuma observed Tenchi in a calm manner, with hands in his pocket. He look to Ryoko who stood on the staircase frightened out of her mind. Hotsuma looked back at Tenchi, he sighed, "So you've found out?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**STAY TUNED TO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction**

**Whispering Love**

**Lisa Boyce**

**Chapter 29**

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

"You…" Tenchi let out in a sneer, he stepped over Washu's foot. His walk was slow, but then he lunged for Hotsuma, however was held back by Mihoshi, Kiyone and Washu. Washu held on to his waist, while Mihoshi and Kiyone held him like a would be criminal.

"How could you?!" Tenchi shouted on top of his lungs as he tried to pry Washu's strong arms from his waist. Ryoko felt helpless, she ran down the steps and stood in front of Hotsuma. She put her hands up defensively, " Tenchi, please, calm down. I know your hurt, but please your scaring me!" Ryoko shouted back at the man she adored. Tenchi eyes widen, "How dare you tell me to calm down! The one woman I love with all my heart is carrying a child from another man!" Tenchi voiced began to crack, he began to sob and he fell to his knees.

Mihoshi and Kiyone glanced at each other and frowned. They remained on guard for if Tenchi felt a rage surge once more. "Tenchi, I know it hard to have learn about this, but please calm yourself." Washu said as place a hand on his shoulder. Ryoko looked back at Hotsuma who stared down at the carpeted ground, "I think you two should talk about this." Ryoko said. Both Tenchi and Hotsuma peered up at her, "After all, it is a lot of stress on me right now. And that's not good for the child. But we must work together, because I'm not giving up this child…" She directed her words to Tenchi, "No matter if this child is Hotsuma's." Quietness filled the room, no one dared to say or look at one another. Tenchi who was still on the ground, rose slowly and sat beside the eldest of the group, Tenchi still wore the funeral face as he stared at the coffee table.

Washu looked up at the two officers, "Would you please excuse us, Mihoshi and Kiyone? This is a private manner." Kiyone and Mihoshi bowed and headed up the stairs. Washu then turned to the two former pirates, "Hotsuma, Ryoko please take a seat." Ryoko quickly took a seat on the same couch as Tenchi but not too near. Hotsuma sat across from the three in a love seat.

"How did it happen?" Tenchi voice asked in a weak and hoarse tone.

"Hotsuma and I, had intercourse." Ryoko confessed tightening her hold on her silky robe.

"How and When did it happened?" Tenchi asked once more with a more commanding tone.

"It was the day that I told you that I was going shopping!" Ryoko became scared and blurt out everything on that day.

" So you lied to me?!" Tenchi shot up from his seat, and was immediately restrained by Washu. Once he was calmed, Washu placed herself in between them remaining silent.

"I'm sorry…Ten..chi. I did something really stupid. It was my fault." Ryoko sobbed, "Please forgive me." Tenchi furrowed his brow, "No need to blame yourself, blame the one who had the tool to get your pregnant!" He looked to Hotsuma sternly. Hotsuma could not help but chuckle, at Tenchi's words. This set off Tenchi even more causing him to shot up from his seat and lunge over the coffee table, Washu attempted to get a hold off Tenchi but with blinded rage, Washu was slapped. "Mom!" Ryoko held her mother close to her, Washu was stunned. Tenchi grabbed Hotsuma by the collar and with one hand free he manage to punch the blond Adonis a couple of times.

"Mihoshi! Kiyone! Help!" Ryoko shouted as she helped her mother from off the couch.

"Way ahead of you!" Kiyone confirmed as she ran over to the two men. "Hey stop it let him go!" Mihoshi shouted as she tried to pry Tenchi from off of Hotsuma. Hotsuma managed to get a punch in the young man's mid-section and was able to lay Tenchi across the coffee table. Tenchi tried to push him off, intending to beat this man senseless but Kiyone got in the way, Mihoshi found the opportunity to put her arm around Hotsuma's neck and subdue him. Kiyone did the same with Tenchi, until he and Hotsuma was calm enough for release.

"Unhand me you woman!" Came Hotsuma as he tried to pry the woman's grip from around his neck. Mihoshi bit down on her bottom lip, "Are you sure, your calm enough?"

Hotsuma bang his fist on the ground, "Yes! Now let me go." Mihoshi let go of him, Hotsuma fixed his collar and cleared his throat, his hair came loose during the battle with the dark-haired prince. "I'm leaving…" He said as he put on his glasses and headed for the door. Ryoko ran before he can get to the front door, "Where do you think your going? Why are you acting so cool about this?!" Hotsuma nudged her causing her to loose her balance a bit. As Hotsuma walked to the car, Ryoko ran out behind him. "You need to go back in there. We all are not done talking." Hotsuma started the car, "Haven't you hear a word I just said, you need to get back in there!" Ryoko shouted once more, she ran to the front of the car, just before Hotsuma can press on the acceleration. Hotsuma hit the steering wheel, "Damn it!" he uttered, he rested his arm on the window sill of the car, and rubbed his temple. Ryoko stood in front of the car bewildered at what Hotsuma was doing due to the dark windows. Suddenly, he got out the car and rested on the door with arms folded on his chest. Ryoko walked over to him, "This isn't the time to act cool, I'm really scared for this child and my health. Please promise me, that whatever happens to me, you save this baby. Got it?" Ryoko made sure to stare deeply into his eyes as she said this.

Hotsuma looked at her in her golden pool then looked away, "You're a crazy ass woman, you know that?" He looked down the road before him and watched as a van drove by before looking once more in Ryoko's eyes. "Whatever you say. Your still crazy." And he got in the car and sped off leaving Ryoko to watch in the distance.

"Ryoko come inside." Washu called from the staircase. "Coming!" Ryoko walked back into the house to see a now calmed Tenchi Masaki on the couch. Ryoko reluctantly took a seat beside him, he looked at her and she smiled back, but he looked back down stared at his clasps hands. "Ah Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi-" he began but was cut off by the trio saying "We Know!" Mihoshi and Kiyone resorted back to their room and Washu headed to the Kitchen hopefully to get some of what is going to be talked about between the two.

"You know this isn't easy to tolerate." He began still not looking at her. "I love you Ryoko but what you have done was really stupid. And on top of that you lied to me…" Ryoko was about to say something but Tenchi raised his finger. "I'm at lost of knowing what else to do…how to feel…I want to marry you, however, with this shock, I am not willing to. But I hope with time, I can trust you again." Ryoko looked down, she parted her lips as if to say something but the words wouldn't form.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Stay Tuned**

**You guys know what to do…Review.**

**Love & Respect.**

Chapter 30 Next!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Whispering Love**

**By: Lisa Boyce**

**

* * *

  
**

"You've messed up big time!" The manager sneered at the careless blond Adonis. "This can be the end of the chapter for you." He took out a cigarette and fiddled with the match.

Hotsuma closed his eyes allowing the air to blow through his hair.

"How can you get a school girl pregnant?!" The manager looked to him.

Hotsuma opened up his eyes, tightening his jaw. "She is not a--forget it. I don't care what happens to me now, it was my fault anyway." Turning his back to the city line of Tokyo, he caught sight of the approaching Kaeru.

"They are here." She told the manager, not even daring to look at Hotsuma. The Manager bolted for the door, so he can kiss up the administration decision on keeping Hotsuma on the record deal. Kaeru started for the door as well, Hotsuma quickly grab her arm.

"I'm guessing your upset with me also." Hotsuma let go of her arm and place his hands in his pockets.

"You make it seem like its not a big deal, you don't know how many people are disappointed in you. Every time I walk the streets of Shibuya, I see little girls no more than 10 yrs old admire the sight of you on the poster. Little Boys gather at the corner and sing your songs. You don't know of the impact you have on these kids these days. My sister, I know, is disappointed in you. I feel really bad for Ryoko. Her life would never be the same. Now you have the committee coming here to decide your fate, you made this company look bad. I warned you so many times, but you never listened, now look what has happen." Kaeru did not give time for Hotsuma to respond, she continued her path to the door, she looked back before descending down the stairs, "You have a meeting to attend."

Hotsuma stood there feeling more guilty than ever, he looked to the sky. "Kiyomi…you knew this was coming, haven't you?" The wind blew open the door, catching Hotsuma's attention. "Time to face the music." He said as he pushed up his glasses and made his way to the conference room.

"We don't need someone who impregnated a child and still singing for this record label! It's wrong!" One well dressed elder shouted. "Yes, get rid of him. If it was my daughter I would have his head!" Said another man. The Manager put up his hands defensively, "We do not know the real cause of this, please let him explain the issue himself. He'll be here in a few." Hotsuma approached the door with caution after hearing the pandemonium in the room. He opened the door…

Ryoko sat on the bed, running her hands over her stomach. A half asleep Tenchi laid behind her. "Lay down Ryoko. Stop pondering over the whole situation. It is not good for your condition." Tenchi patted the pillow waiting for her to join him. Ryoko laid down cautiously, the pressure in her abdomen of the developing embryo made her wince. Tenchi rested his head in the nap of her neck, removing her hand from her stomach.

"This is a difficult time for you, and I apologize for not being able to be rational." Tenchi kissed her cheek.

"I don't blame you…" She started in a joking manner, "…you were in a pit of rage. Hell, if you had gotten Sakuya pregnant, I would've acted the same way." Her voice began to falter, she felt her tears rolled down the sides of her face, but was quickly raced away.

Tenchi looked on and held her close to him, "We'll get through this." He said and closed his eyes as sleep overcame the couple.

"The point is we do not want you to work for this company anymore!" The CEO said sternly. He went into his jacket and pulled out an envelope that consisted an abundant amount of money, he slid it down the table in front of Hotsuma; who stared inventively at it. The manager picked up the envelop bounce it on his palm, "Take this, this should cover you." Hotsuma tighten his jaw, "I don't need your money, and I don't need you!" Pushing over the table with fruits and stormed out the room, almost brushing Kaeru on the way out.

Kaeru bowed and followed Hotsuma. "Hotsuma, come back here!" She called out running down the grand staircase. "Get away, Kaeru!" Came Hotsuma with out looking her way. Kaeru ran to the driver side of the car, blocking him. "Hotsuma, please. I'm sorry that it has come to this…" Kaeru lowered her arms and her voice became less pleading, "but I have warned you. Now your bringing a child into this world and you need to be there for her, in case Ryoko's health deteriorates." He came to the realization that Ryoko giving birth can lead to tragedy. She could die during or after birth. Hotsuma felt more of a burden on his shoulders as he stood in front of Kaeru. He looked deeply into Kaeru's eyes, "I have to go."

The doorbell rung, "Mihoshi can you get that?!" Kiyone shouted from the kitchen. "Okay, Just a minute!" Mihoshi rush over to the door. "Hello there- ah Hotsuma!" Hotsuma put his hands in his pockets, "Is Tenchi still here?" Mihoshi blinked at him, "ah…well after the argument, him and Ryoko went upstairs, I was down here so I would see him. SO YEAH he is here still. Please come in I'll go and fetch him!" Hotsuma remained in his spot.

"Mihoshi, who was it? Oh Hotsuma, what brings you back here?" Kiyone said as she cleaned her hand in her apron.

"Ah…just come to clear up some things nothing major." He suddenly here heavy footfalls.

"What do you want?" Tenchi asked as he got closer.

"I need to speak with you." He looked at Kiyone and Mihoshi who looked curious, "…outside."

* * *

**To BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry I took so long…barely have time to write anymore.**

**Chapt. 31 would be up…well…eventually. ^.^**

**Read and Review guys thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Whispering Love

By: Lisa Boyce

A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys been doing a lot of stuff pertaining to the Army, really hope I get in. Pray for me you guys. Lol. I've seen you guys enjoyed the last chapter's thanks for your support. Well enough of my blabber, let's get this ball rolling.

* * *

**Whispering Love**

"You think I need to see your face after what you've done! Why are you back here?" Tenchi shouted. Hotsuma looked on silently, he gritted his teeth. "I'll be here more often, so your little hissy fits need to be put to rest. Not unless, Ryoko would spend time with me; so I can take care of her." Tenchi snorted, "Yeah sure." Hotsuma chuckled, "That's your comeback? That's all you have to say?"

"Why are you really here?" Tenchi asked.

Hotsuma peered down, "There is a possibility that…Ryoko may die before or after she delivers. Why did I say that? Well, she decided to get rid of her powers, so she can live a normal life. By doing that her health is failing, but she is determined to carry the child 'til birth." Tenchi eyebrows furrowed, he fought back tears. He closed his eyes, only to open them with fury, "We wouldn't have to worry about this, if you haven't impregnated her. And if only she kept her legs shut! Both of you are driving me up the wall. I've always been raised to never solve problems with violence. But kamisama, you and her got me to the point that I don't want know what i'll do!"

Little did he know, Ryoko was taking in an earful of the conversation. She let a few tears drop, Tenchi depicting her as a whore, saying that she wouldn't be in this situation if she had kept her legs shut, making it as if she was easy. Hotsuma glanced up, to see her peering down, heartbroken. Hotsuma tightened his jaw, "Tenchi Listen here, Ryoko needs support right now. All of this tension is not good for her! We got to work together for her sake. Are you willing to?" Hotsuma offered truce.

Tenchi ran his hands through his hair; he gave a loud aggravated growl. Then, look to the sky. "Oh Kamisama!" He shouted. He looked to Hotsuma who waited patiently. "I can't…I can't! I am not over the fact you two had an affair. I must've been drugged or something; I can't deal with the fact that the woman I love is carrying a child of another man…" His voice became faint and hoarse; he turned to walk to the house. Hotsuma felt this foreign burden come upon him. _Was he feeling empathetic?_ Hotsuma glanced once more at the window, no sign of Ryoko. "I brought up having an abortion in the past." Tenchi turned his head with out, "So you can get rid of the child, and you and her having sex would never had taken place, is that it?" He continued his way and entered the house leaving Hotsuma standing speechless.

Tenchi walked in to find Kiyone and Mihoshi giving sympathetic stares, he continued his decent up to Ryoko's room. Opened the door to find, Washu cradling Ryoko. He slowly approaches the mother and daughter. "Lil Washu…" He said, kneeling down in front of Ryoko, he proceeded to hold Ryoko's hand when Washu's voice stopped him. "Now isn't the time, Tenchi. Please leave." Tenchi looked to Washu, her cheek was bruised. "Gomen, Lil Washu. I didn't mean to…" Washu stared at him; Tenchi rose to his feet and exited the room. Ryoko through blurry vision saw Tenchi's retreating back. This man that she loved with all her heart, depict her as something less than a woman, according to his book she carried the traits of a whore. Ryoko hurt Tenchi beyond all of the past things she committed. _Was this the final straw of their relationship?_

"Mom, I can't live like this…I don't deserve to live like this." Ryoko sobbed. Washu peered down at her daughter; brushing her bangs away she kissed her forehead. "Now you don't mean that, my little one. This is going to blow over soon. This is the first for Tenchi, not to mention what you've done was wrong. It really was Ryoko. You lied to him, had an affair. Now you're with child…It's."

"I got it! Okay I got it! I messed up. I messed up…" Ryoko shot up sobbing uncontrollably; she buried her face in her hands and screamed. Washu looked on helpless, "This is my fault too. I'm responsible. I brought him back."

* * *

Hotsuma returned to the office to finish pack up his belongings, only to find Kaeru sitting at the desk in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" Hotsuma reached for the light, despite Kaeru's plead to keep it the way it is. Hotsuma saw two bottles of sleep aids before her. One bottle was flat down with pills scattered around it. And the other was half full. "What the hell!" He went over to Kaeru who was fighting to stay shook her a few times, "Please wake up, don't do this please!" He lifted her up and headed to the bathroom. There was a private shower; he placed Kaeru against the wall, letting the water directly hit her. Kaeru hollered flinging her hands everywhere. "Okay I got you. Just put your arms around me." Hotsuma reassured.

Kaeru looked up to Hotsuma, "Hotsuma….I-I." Kaeru stammered. Her hand reached up to Hotsuma's face. "Hotsuma, you saved me. Thank you." Kaeru gave a faint smile; she brought her face closer to Hotsuma's and kissed him. At that moment the elderly Janitor was walking to the bathroom, as he approached he heard muffled moans and whispering, "What is going on here? Cut it out!" Hotsuma was motionless and Kaeru's body was pressed up against him. "Ah…yes sir!" Kaeru ran out covering her revealing blue shirt. Hotsuma set himself straight and was about to head out when the elderly man said, "Got some nerve, impregnated an innocent young lady and to think you didn't learn your lesson." Hotsuma look to him sternly, felt the anger building up, he stormed out kicking and smashing everything he came across. As he walked pass the office door, Kaeru was coming out fidgeting with her coat. "Please Hotsuma, wait. I didn't mean to do it."

"I don't want to hear it, Kaeru. Back off!" Hotsuma retorted as he made his way down the grand staircase and out the building. Kaeru tried desperately to catch up to him, but her valuables were not secure properly.

* * *

**Back in Okayama**

"Tennchhhhhi!" Sasami shouted as she and Ryoohki camped out on the lawn, due to Sakuya's and Ayeka's arguing. "We need to go to Tokyo, what do you think Ryoohki?" the little Cabbit responded with a nod and a meow. "Let's see him tomorrow morning, bright and early. Kamisama, they must be starving over there. Well, let's get some shut eye. Morning is going to be here before you know it."

"Tenchi loves me! He always have and always will!" Sakuya shouted to the Crowned Princess of Jurai.

"That was ages ago, Stop being in denial! Despite my feelings for him, I know we will never be. He loves Ryoko, so deal with it. Move on for Pete's sake!" Ayeka left the raven haired woman fighting back tears.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 32 Coming Soon! What you guys think? Review please.**

**Next up: Ryoko visit's Hotsuma. Tenchi goes AWOL with Sakuya. Ayeka and Sasami visits Tokyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Whispering Love

A/N: Getting no reviews on the last chapter I am going to continue regardless because I love writing Tenchi Fan fics!

* * *

Whispering Love

"Is everyone set, father is ready?" Ayeka reassured as she put her luggage in the back of the van.

"Coming Ayeka, Ryoohki, Aren't you excited going to see Tenchi!" Sasami ran to the vehicle. Behind her, Sakuya walked with her head down. Ayeka felt guilty for bursting Sakuya's bubble last night, but she deserve to be put into reality that Tenchi and her would never be.

The trip to Tokyo was a quiet one, as Sasami fell asleep, Katsuhito reading the paper and Nobuyuki thinking about his wife. Ayeka observe each occupant in the car, lastly to Sakuya who peered outside. Ayeka can tell the Raven-haired girl had Tenchi on her mind. She saw in her eyes that she was fighting back tears. Ayeka wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come. Sakuya suddenly hugged herself, biting her lower lip. She began to sob. Ayeka felt sympathy for her, she felt tears filling up in her eyes but she rid of them.

"Hey is everything okay back there?" Nobuyuki glanced back.

"Yes Honorable father. No need to worry." Ayeka reassured. She reached into her Kimono and gave Sakuya and handkerchief. Sakuya looked to her and back to the cloth. "Take it." The princess said. Sakuya tightened her lips and did as she was told. Ayeka smiled at her before looking to her sister, who managed to form a snot bubble as she slept. Ayeka gave a smug smile, and took a blanket and covered her. And decided to take one of her own.

It wasn't long before they arrive at the residence. Mihoshi ran out welcoming them and taking bags in the process. Ryoko stood outside beside Washu, trying to cover up her growing stomach. Tenchi glanced at her, before smiling to the approaching women. "Miss Ayeka, Sakuya. It's been a while. Here let me take the bags."

"Ryoko, hope all is well." Ayeka came to her. Ryoko straighten up quickly. "Of course, Ayeka what makes you think otherwise?" Before Ayeka could answer Ryoko hurried back into the house. Ayeka looked on, "That." Washu peered up at the Princess. "You would be surprise." Washu crossed her arms and went in. Ayeka stood there, "Mem…Mem Miss Washu! What on earth does that mean?" She followed after the little scientist.

"Oh it's so great to have everyone together again!" Mihoshi said beside Kiyone, who smiled in response. Ryoko sat between Ayeka and Washu, feeling really uncomfortable. "Excuse me." She said getting up and walking towards the door. "Where are you going my little Ryoko?" Washu asked knowing the answer already. Ryoko flinched. "I'm going for a walk." Tenchi arose, "Are you sure that's what you are going to do?" Washu shot a glance at Tenchi, "Tenchi!" Ryoko didn't respond and walked out. Tenchi peered down at Washu before running up to his and Ryoko's room. Ayeka came to the conclusion that something happened. Washu looked to her giving the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Can anyone tell me where the bathroom is?" Sakuya asked. Kiyone pointed upstairs, "The one on this level is being repaired." Sakuya found her way upstairs; Washu had created the upstairs as the exact copy of the house in Okayama, so everyone would have a room. Sakuya heard a bump in the last room, she knew it was Tenchi.

Tenchi flinched to a knock on the door, he opened it. "Oh Sakuya what you doing up here?" Sakuya walked in, despite him not wanting her there. "What's going on Tenchi?" She asked in a familiar gleeful tone, which put Tenchi to calm down.

He patted the back of his head, "ugh, what you mean Sakuya?"

Sakuya placed her hands behind her, "You know in general."

Tenchi was relieved that she didn't asked about what happen recently. "Nothing big really…just preparing for the wedding and all." He made a nervous laugh.

Sakuya rush up to him, and tapped on his nose, "You still a liar Tenchi. Your nose twitch, accompanied by your nervous laugh. It speaks volume." Tenchi looked down, "So you've heard."

Sakuya blinked, "Heard what? Did something bad happen. I mean when Ryoko walked out of here and didn't respond when you asked her a question, didn't know it was something…deeper than that. What happened?"

Tenchi looked to her and peered down at the ground. His long bangs covered his state of being quite well. Sakuya place her hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Want to talk about it?" Tenchi sighed; he took her hand in his. "Over some Ice cream?" Sakuya blinked once more, and smiled. "You bet!" The two left the room and came down to the laughter of the clan. Washu stopped laughing quickly and glanced at the two.

"Everyone, Sakuya and I will be stepping out for a few. So please Sasami, leave leftovers. I really appreciate it." Tenchi said and he was out. Sasami looked to the door and sadly responded, "Sure." Kiyone sighed, "This is getting ridiculous. Ryoko's pregnant by Hotsuma; and now Tenchi is with Sakuya. Immature if you ask me." Ayeka grabbed Washu by the arm, "Is that true? Ryoko's pregnant by Hotsuma!" Washu nodded.

* * *

Ryoko walked the streets of Tokyo hugging herself. She walked towards City Records. For some reason her feet led her inside the building and up to Hotsuma's office. She knocked but no one answered. She entered. There she saw the manager. Smoking and staring out the window.

"Hello." Ryoko uttered.

He looked to her examined her from head to toe. "Gyah! You're the school girl!"

Ryoko eyes widen, "No I'm not. I'm not a school girl. I'm 20 years old; now tell me if a school girl could be that old." The manager moved away from the window and approached her. "So you mean to tell me, that we wrongly accused Hotsuma. Damn it! You look really young. Are you pregnant though?"

Ryoko peered down, "Yes. And it's his; however I'm not a child. I am a grown woman."

The manager stared at her, mouth dropped. "Damn it, we fired Hotsuma. Oh Kamisama, what have we done, he denied it, he was telling us the truth. He wouldn't want to come back now. Can you convince him?" He held her hand. "Can you?" Ryoko looked at him, "I guess." The manager ran out the room leaving Ryoko bewildered. She went over to the table; she picked up a picture album behind the computer monitor. In the album she came across pictures of him and this woman. She wore a beautiful smile no matter how she looked. Ryoko took a seat and flipped through more of the pictures. Suddenly she heard keys rattled and the door opened. It was Kaeru.

Kaeru stared at the Cyan haired woman, "What are you doing here?" She questioned Ryoko. Ryoko tried to suppress her anger. "I figured Hotsuma was here." Kaeru made an 'hmph' sound and put down her bag. "In case you didn't know, he got fired." She slowly approached; a smile came about her face. Her blood stained lips parted. "And you know why?" Ryoko tightened her grip on the book. "Because of you, your fault." Kaeru peered down at what Ryoko held in her hand. "Where did you get this?" Kaeru walked over to another desk, flipping through the book.

"I got it from this desk." She suddenly saw Kaeru hand shot up to her mouth. "This is my sister, Kiyomi. Kami I missed her so." Kaeru looked to Ryoko. "They were married."

Ryoko eyes widen, "I don't believe you. I wouldn't believe you until Hotsuma tell me!" Ryoko approached her; Kaeru gave a smug smile and stood up to Ryoko. "What's going on here?" The girls looked toward the door to find a stern Hotsuma standing there furious. He walked to Ryoko and grabbed her arm, separating her from Kaeru. "You of all people suppose to be resting." Ryoko pushed him away, "I'll rest until you tell me who this is. This isn't the first time I've seen her. Who is she?" Ryoko opened up to a picture of Kiyomi and him in each other's arm. Hotsuma looked back at Kaeru, who stared silently at him.

"Ryoko, you need to go home. I'll take you home." Hotsuma proceeded to usher her out the room, but Ryoko spin out of his grip. "I need to know." She demanded. Hotsuma held her shoulders, "Now isn't the time." Ryoko looked to Kaeru who was silent the whole time. _Was she telling the truth?_ Hotsuma and Ryoko made their way down the grand staircase of the building, suddenly was stopped by the manager. "Just the man, I want to see. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. We would like to have a press conference again, and welcome you into our company again. Sorry for the humiliation we put you and Ryoko through."

"I have to think that through now excuse me!" Hotsuma led Ryoko out of the building, despite her desperate attempts.

"I need to know!" Ryoko grabbed him by the collar. "Not here." He responded, they got into the car and drove to a clearing, not too far from Tokyo. "I come here to clear my head…That woman was my former wife." He turned to get a look of Ryoko's reaction. Obviously she was stunned at the fact that she thought Kaeru was lying. "How did she die?" she asked as she made herself comfortable on the car's hood. "During childbirth." He said. Ryoko give him a side glance, "I get it so this why you're so careful with me, cause you think I'll end up like her." Hotsuma look to her, "Yes."

* * *

**End of Eternal Affliction!**

**Please review guys!**


End file.
